gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Gundam Seed Eden Organizations (GS:E)
This Page is a list of Organizations in the fanfiction, Gundam Seed: Eden on fanfiction.net, there are four main groups with a number of minor groups within them. Newtypes/Second Newtype Empire The Newtype Empire is the Unofficial Name for Newtypes as a whole and those that fight alongside them seeking a better world, they have a "Newtype Emperor" that is of the reaffirmed Imperial Bloodline as Chief of State and the Newtype Emperor also acts as Co-Leader of the Organization, working alongside another promising member of the group. As of Season One, Kain Edaeon is the Newtype Emperor and his Genetic Newtype father: Rau Le Creuset, is his Co-Conspirator. In late Season One and throughout the time-skip, the different factions of the Newtypes eventually come together to form the Second Newtype Empire, with Kain Edaeon as Emperor and Kira Yamato as Messiah. Royal Guard The Royal Guard are the elite Newtype Soldiers trained to serve a specific Newtype Royal and the Capital of the Empire, in Season One they are known simply as the "Inner Circle" average pilots that certain Newtype Royals (Kira and Kain) had surrounded themselves with, by Season Two extra drills and training has made these type of Soldiers indispensable in regards to a Newtype Royalty's protection and important missions commanded by those Royals. Divine Legion The Divine Legion is a group of Royal Guards that appear in the Season Season of Gundam Seed: Eden and appear in Season One though smaller and unnamed, they are the Royal Guard of Kain Edaeon and the Second Newtype Empire, by Season Two they are five times as large as the Celestial Legion to the point they are a small private army and are believed to be entirely of Warrior Newtype Clones commanded by Than Veia. Celestial Legion The Celestial Legion is a group of Royal Guards that appear in the Second Season of Gundam Seed: Eden and is commanded by Auel Neider, their mission is to serve and protect the Prince of the Empire: Alexander Edaeon, who is to inherit the reign of leading the Empire after Kain. The Eden The Order of Eden are the Primary Protagonists of the Series and have goals of uniting all of Humanity under one solid rule, although starting out a independent Force of Newtypes working for the Goals of Supreme Council Chairman Gilbert Durandal but later rebel into their own group, although initially independent of each other the group later becomes the Military and Security Force of the reborn Newtype Empire and absorbs the Newtype Defence Force into their ranks. Envisage Conglomerate The Envisage Conglomerate are the main production and transport group of the Newtypes, they transport both public and military (particularly building and armaments) materials to their destination, they also produce anything from food and buildings all the way up to armaments like Ships and Space Fortresses. The Clandestine Faction Is the Secretive Research division of the Envisage Conglomerate and is propagandised usually as centred around the production of experimental weapons, however they do have a hand in other trivial research that works to the betterment of the Earth and the people living on it, despite its "weapon designing and research" background it is actually a well rounded Research group that does all the scientific research for Newtypes despite being so highly secretive. Coordinators PLANTS PLANT Supreme Council ZAFT ZAFT Special Forces FAITH Naturals OMNI Enforcers Phantom Pain Blue Cosmos LOGOS Trivia Category:Cosmic Era Eden